When 18 means goodbye
by Bambi4ever
Summary: Timmy is finally 18 and now he has to say good-bye to the two most important people in his life.


**Disclamer: Fairly Odd Parents doesn't belong to me**

11:51p.m

Less than ten minutes to go.

We didn't say anything; no words were needed to express the pain. I looked around my room; my pale blue walls stared back. Had time really gone that fast, everything still looked the same as it did 8 years ago. I glanced at the clock

11:53p.m.

"I wish…"

They looked alert, it was the first words I had spoken in hours, and in the past two days I might have said less. Two days, huh, it felt longer.

"Timmy?" it was whispered, afraid to be any louder.

Two days ago. I wasn't like this two days ago, what happened? I tried to remember but it was all a blur.

Party, I think I was planning a party, but for whom? Me? Yeah I think it was for me, but why? Why did I need a party?

A birthday.

Oh yeah, birthday, it was my birthday, I glanced at the clock again

11:55p.m.

Well it will be in five minutes, but why did my plans stop, I should be happy my birthday was coming up, shouldn't I? So why stop?

'_Think Timmy! Think!'_

That's right, _that_ happened…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Cosmo, Wanda," I called out._

"_Hey Timmy," greeted Cosmo._

_I noticed his voice wasn't as cheerful as it normally was._

"_Listen, in two days I will finally turn 18. I have a huge party to plan, so I'm going to need your help"_

"_Timmy," Wanda began, "I-"_

"_Hang on," I said, "I was thinking we could set up at the really popular place at the beach, we could have a D.J. and plenty of cake and junk food, all my friends will be there. What do you think?"_

"_That's great honey, but-"_

_I cut her off again._

'"_And then the next day we can have our own private party, I want to celebrate my day with you guys too."_

"_Timmy-," this time Cosmo said my name._

_That's when I noticed the stared they were giving me. They looked sad, like they had a heavy weight on them and didn't know how to get rid of it._

"_What wrong?" I whispered._

"_Timmy, oh sweetie, I wish we had told you sooner, but…," she looked at Cosmo for help._

"_Um, well, see…," he looked at Wanda for help._

_They kept looking at each other, neither wanting to talk first._

"_Say something!," I yelled._

_Wanda sighed, "We won't be with you on your birthday."_

_What? _

"_What? Why?"_

"_We're getting reassigned," said Cosmo._

_I stared, surprised, "But I haven't broken Da Rules, so why-"_

"_It's because you'll be 18, no matter if you do believe in fairies as soon as you turn 18 you're an official adult."_

_Officially an adult. The words burned in my ear. I think the news had me sinking to my knees._

"_Oh Timmy, we are so sorry," Wanda whispered._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That was the last thing I remembered. My eyes shifted to the clock when I heard the dial click

11:57p.m.

Three minutes.

I couldn't help myself, I began to cry. Wanda wrapped me in a hug.

"Don't cry," she begged, "I promised that you won't feel any pain."

"What about you guys, what's going to happen?"

"We will be fine, but at midnight Jorgen will appear to take us back to Fairy World along with your memories."

My memories. Every last one involving Cosmo and Wanda. That's half my memories, that's half my life! I will never remember how Wanda always told me what to do out of motherly love, or how Cosmo managed to mess up really simple wishes. I can never smile at how Wanda nagged Cosmo, or laugh at how Cosmo got breast implants by mistake. I can never remember any of it.

"It's okay Timmy, tomorrow you'll…," Looks like Cosmo couldn't hold his tears either.

The dial clicked again.

11:59p.m.

"Close your eyes Timmy," said Wanda, "Try to sleep; this will all have been a dream."

I laid on my bed, got under my covers, turned to my side and closed my eyes.

"Don't open your eyes, ok."

"I won't, I promise."

Less than 30 seconds.

"I wish…I wish I didn't have to forget."

Wishing, how ironic really, wishing got me everything before, now it wouldn't matter how many wishes I wished for, none would come true now.

Outside my window I heard the giant clock tower chime. Midnight had arrived.

_Ding_

I felt my room rumble.

_Ding_

Wind began to blow.

_Ding_

I heard a light '_poof_'

_Ding_

I clung to my sheets tighter.

_Ding_

I wanted to turn around but I didn't.

_Ding_

I heard Jorgen's voice.

_Ding_

He asked if they were ready.

_Ding_

They said yes.

_Ding_

Tears began to stream down my face.

_Ding_

'_Don't go,' _I begged in my head, _'Don't go!'_

_Ding_

"Happy Birthday Timmy," they whispered.

_Ding_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I awoke to my cell phone going off. With a tired groan I flipped it open and saw I had 5 unread text messages, all saying **Happy Birthday Timmy. **I smiled; my friends never forgot my birthday, unlike mom and dad. Then it hit me, it was my birthday today, I was finally 18! I quickly changed to meet up with my friends; we had to celebrate this special day. Running out the door I passed a goldfish bowl, two goldfishes swam lazily around, huh, truthfully I forgotten where I got them, I stared for a moment, feeling oddly sad, oh well.

I ran out the house to the mail box, might as well check the mail while I was out. Bills, bills, bills, and a letter for me? I looked at the envelope, huh, no return address. I opened it and pulled a folded letter.

_Timmy,_

_Thank you so much for all the wonderful years you gave us, I wish I could say that one day we would see each other again, but sadly that won't happen, we love you and wish for you to be happy. Happy Birthday!_

_Love Cosmo and Wanda_

Weird. Who send this letter? My parents maybe? No, they sounded like they were saying good-bye and I just saw my parents in the kitchen before I left, also their names aren't Cosmos and Wanda. Two drops of water hit the letter, I looked up at the sky, when did it begin to rain? No, the sky was clear, so how…

A choked sob escaped my throat. Why am I crying? I don't know these people and somehow I feel like I do, I feel like I just lost my best friend. More tears roll down my checks, but at the same time a small smile forms.

"Thank you"

I don't know who I'm thanking but at the moment it feels right. I quickly dry my tears and finally head down towards A.J's house, ready to start my adulthood.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Outside Timmy's house two birds sit on top of a tree. They smile at each other when the young man begins to walk away.

"Do you think he will be okay?" asked the green bird.

"Yeah, I do" answered the pink one.

They smiled one last time at their godson and with a flick of their wands they were gone.

**AN: Well, this is my first fanfic I have posted here, please go easy on me, I wrote this like 4 years ago but never had the guts to put it up, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
